What's the Point?
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: Someone gets his heart broken, and sort of flips out. Rated M for Sexual Content, Bad Language (Lots), and violent talk. One-Shot.


**A Rated M one-shot! Rated M for bad language (lots), violent talk, and sexual reference. **

What's the point?

That's my question. I'm Jack. Life, well sucks. Thought I had experienced love, and then... boom, it was gone. Not because of me, because of her. It pisses me off. One day, you think you may have found the love of your life, and the next, you find her sucking dick.

I slammed my fist on my desk. God Damn it. Was my life ruined? Probably. I looked in front of me. Of course she wasn't here. I had fallen in love with my secretary, Isabelle. I thought we could have something, and then it was taken away. The second that white dog moved in, it was over. I knew it the day he moved in. I always knew that life would find more ways to punish me. It was annoying, and frustrating. I looked at my paperwork. Would I ever do this? Probably not.

I always did the paperwork. I always had something to look forward to. Not any more. I had a huge outburst, freak out, and maybe went a little extreme when I found out she cheated on me. It made me feel like shit. I may have lit a house on fire, pissed on a house, tried to kill people, and start smoking. I took out a cigarette. I lit it and puffed the smoke into the room. I knew it was horrible for me, but maybe I wanted it to be horrible. Just so my life could stop suffering and be dead. I sighed. I started singing, and smoking. I was weird, and I accepted that. I looked at the paperwork. 50,000 bells for damages that I needed to pay for, 20,000 for pissing on a house, 1,000,000 for trying to kill, and that was it. I had to make up all that money. Wow, I wasn't going to do that.

I didn't even care if I went to jail. I took out a beer. I was poisoning my body. I took a gulp, and smoke came out of cigarette. I stood up. I put the two things down. I was going to do something. I grabbed my guitar, and ran outside. I ran and got a ladder. I went on top of the Train Station. I tuned my guitar. The white dog passed and waved at me, with a smile. I flipped him off and made sure my guitar was tuned. All good? Yeah it was good. I did a quick strum on the guitar. Nice sound. I took out a cigarette, lit it, and smoked it. I puffed the smoke out. Ah, closure... sort of. I leaned on the Train Station roof. I felt like sleeping, but I couldn't. I felt horrible. I was pissed at Isabelle, and I was pissed at everyone.

I would make that dog eat its own paw, and then I would kill it. I was pissed. I would kill anyone that had messed with me. I was that mad. I heard footsteps. I didn't give two shits about who the hell it was. I was devastated, and I couldn't live anymore. I felt like I couldn't, but I felt like I couldn't die either. It was a hard decision.

"Um, Jack," Someone said. I knew that voice. It was Digby.

"Get the fuck out of here," I said. I took a puff of the cigarette.

"Um, I'm sorry about my sister," he said. "She said it was an accident."

"Yeah, it was an accident that she jumped in a bed with someone else, and sucked their dick." I puffed my cigarette. "Real Understandable."

"I'm serious."

"You're not talking serious," I said. I flicked the cigarette forward, and lit another one, immediately taking a puff of it.

"Come on Jack, just forgive her."

"I can't. She broke my heart. It's her fault that I pissed on a house, set a house on fire, tried to kill someone, and start smoking."

"No, it's your fault. You needed to make the right decision." I sighed.

"What would you do if your heart was broken? You may have done the same thing." He stayed silent. "Told you."

"She feels horrible!"

"Same." I puffed a cigarette. "I've already had my heart broken twice, just like this. Now thrice."

"COME ON JACK!"

"That dog that she was pleasuring just walked by, and smiled. I know something is going on between those two, and I know you're just defending your sister." I crumbled up the cigarette, burning my hand. I threw the cigarette, and it hit Digby on the head.

"Jack, stop being a douche," Digby said.

"At least I wasn't a bitch," I said. I knew I just passed the line.

"Now listen you asshole, stop being a douchebag, and go suck some balls," he said. He stomped off. I sighed. I was being a douche, I couldn't help it though. My heart was broken, and I felt useless. I sighed. I jumped from the Train Station Roof. I went onto the train. Maybe this train would lead me somewhere better. A place where I wouldn't be dumped on my ass.

**Lots of profanity. Not my normal work, but hope you liked it!**

**Jack**


End file.
